


The Bringers of Delights

by RotherhamMan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cults, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotherhamMan/pseuds/RotherhamMan
Summary: Detective Johan has been asked to investigate a cult of gay men, but will he fall under their sway?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Bringers of Delights

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned work.

John already had someone to see him when he got to his desk on Monday morning. He was still feeling pumped from his morning workout but a shower had washed off all the sweat and left him feeling fresh in his clothes. He gave a fine impression as a police officer, in excellent shape (the envy of the office) and perfectly groomed and impeccably dressed. He was of a good rank and on a trajectory to be of a better one in time. All he had to do was exercise patience and hard work, both of which he excelled at.

The young man in to see him must be in his late teens and looking a little nervous, not unusual for sitting in the middle of a police station. He didn’t look like the kind of kid to get in trouble. John was sure to give him his warm smile that won over most people and put them at ease.

“Mr. Harris, is it? I’m detective inspector John Kelly, how can I help you?”

Mr. Harris shifted in his seat. John had deliberately called him that to try and put him on a level with himself to try and put him at ease. “Well, it’s my brother, there are others too but he’s the one who got me involved. See, somehow I think he’s gotten involved in a cult.”

John hadn’t been expecting that. When his brother had been mentioned he had thought of many typical scenarios for problems with siblings; drugs, gang warfare, being abusive. The kid looked like the type to get guys of a certain type looking at him in a way that spelled out danger. But this was unexpected, his day had just gotten interesting. “A cult? Unusual in this area and I haven’t heard anything about such a group.”

“From what I’ve seen it’s more like a brotherhood, but they call themselves The Bringers of Delights. They operate in the church at the end of Ferrell Road.”

John knew the place but only by passing it. “I thought that place was abandoned?”

“Maybe it is, but they do their stuff their anyway. I’ve… I’ve been to a few of their... meetings.” He shifted, going slightly red. John’s gaze darted down to see the teenager’s jeans were bulging slightly.

“You’ve been to a... meeting? Why?”

“After my brother was involved I went with him to check the place out. I thought it was dodgy before but now I’m sure it is.”

“What exactly do they do at their meetings?”

Mr. Harris—why didn’t he look up his first name, the kid was clearly too young to be a Mr, if only in mind however old he actually was—leaned in to say in a low voice, “Have sex.”

John nodded, thinking it over. “Well… consenting adults meeting and having sex isn’t illegal… they are consenting, right?”

“Yes they’re all adults and everyone’s in on it, but I think they are somehow being manipulated into it. They have some belief about harvesting sexual energy from men and using it somehow. They’ve gotten these guys believing it and they have sex on this belief. Some guys just bend over and let themselves be fucked to be filled with the sexual energy of another man.”

So they were all-male, interesting. If it was an underground sex club for gays and a cult at that then breaking this wide open could be his ticket for a promotion! “Is there any money involved, there usual is in a cult and that would make it suspicious.”

“Not that I’ve seen, but I was only there a few times and saw only the basic stuff, I think they have more intense stuff going on behind the scenes.”

“Well it certainly sounds like something that needs looking into. When is their next meeting, and how would I get an invite?”

Harris looked relieved that he was being taken seriously. “Meetings are sundown on Saturday until sunup on Sunday. As for how you get in, I can’t help you there.”

\----

The church was only a little run down and wouldn’t take much to fix up. It was a strange place for any kind of meeting unless there was nowhere better or no where else you were welcome to host such a meeting.

John had no real plan for getting in on the meeting, he might be able to watch from outside but he would need to speak to someone in charge. He had not put down anything on the official reports that he was going here tonight. He had taken a precaution in a letter at his place in case something happened to him but other than that there was no other way of anyone at the station finding out where he was. On the one hand he wanted something substantial to go to his superiors with but on the other hand he wanted all the credit to himself on this.

It was Friday night, the ‘service’ as he had begin thinking of it would not be for another twenty-four hours but he wanted a look around the place for any vantage points where he might observe without being seen. From sunset to sunrise, the boy had said, that would mean all night and he would need to be prepared if he did sit in.

The building was dry and clean, not clean enough to eat off any of the surfaces but enough that he wouldn’t feel too dirty having sex here himself, if he was feeling risky and wanted it badly enough. All the pews had been positioned around the room and what looked to be an altar was placed in the center, it might have been moved there from the head of the building. The whole place was well lit and the light of the sunset was flooding the building with little obstruction until it was gone from the sky.

“Good evening.”

John almost jumped out of his skin and spun around, his hand going to where his gun would be on instinct.

The man who had surprised him was older than himself, maybe the same age as his superior officer or even his father. He was handsome and well dressed for such a dirty place, his suit filled out by his body that was showcased by its perfect fit. “I’m sorry if I surprised you.”

“Only a little,” said John, hoping to save face.

He was regarded by the gentleman, as if he were a work of art he had been anticipating seeing and was now taking his time to take in. “I see you went for your belt, as if you are used to carrying a weapon.”

John hadn’t wanted to be so obvious but he had given himself away. He cursed himself internally. “Yeah, force of habit.”

“I assure you I mean you no harm.” The man spread his arms and stepped forwards, placing the altar between the them while being able to be close.

“Then why are you creeping up on me in this place?”

“I saw you enter and wondered if it had anything to do with my sermons. I usually hold them tomorrow night.”

“Your sermons, of The Bringers of Delights?” John ran an eye over the man again. He was certainly well dressed as if he was rolling in money but didn’t hold himself as a man who had cheated his way into it, more like he had been born into it. Or maybe, like many cult leaders, he was an expert actor and con-man.

“That is the name of our church, yes. You have heard of us?”

“Yes, I thought I’d come and take a look, but it seems I am a day early.”

“Well you are welcome to join us tomorrow, but as you are here now are there any questions about our church you would like to ask... while it is just the two of us?”

This wasn’t at all how he had planned for meeting this man to go, he was not in control of the situation, if anything this guy was interviewing him! He was the one who should be asking the questions. “What is the belief of your church?”

“We believe that men, particularly strong-willed of men, have a dormant power within them that sometimes manifests during sex.”

“What kind of power?”

“You are a sexually active man, correct? Then you must have felt those moments when you are lost in the act and feel something primal take over from deep within. Some call it the animal within or the caveman inside us.”

John knew those feelings. The times when he felt like a man, a beast in rut, like he was the one in charge of everything and could do and take whatever he wanted. Times he felt like a king and cared more for his own pleasure than that of his patner. “I have had those times.”

“That is the power of which we speak. We seek to teach those of our congregation how to bring out these powers and harness them.”

“Harness them to what end?”

“To make the man himself, or even another, more powerful, more of a man. I see you are quite powerfully built, you want to be powerful, but is that muscle alone going to make you powerful as well as strong?”

In the past John had wondered if he worked so hard to be strong to make up for the power he lacked, he looked at the officers above him and never failed to be disgusted at how old and flabby they were. He knew he could be better than them in every way if he could work his way up to their position, usurp them. He looked at the self-proclaimed holy man and thought over his words; could this man actually help him? “And you can help me do that?”

A warm smile, like he thought he had already won the young policeman over. “I would be glad to.”

“And what do you want in return?”

“Devotion,” It was a whisper, making John lean in closer and strain his ears to hear, focusing on the man’s voice, “And a slice of your power myself.”

“How would I give you this power of mine?”

“Through devotion, and with the help of this.” The man, John still didn’t know his name, reached into his shirt and pulled out a pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was a silver disc about the size of the circle formed by touching a thumb and forefinger. Set into the middle was a crystal. John’s first instinct was to dismiss it as a cheap prop from a cult shop but the more he looked at it the more genuine it looked. The silver shone with a fine polish and the crystal glinted like nothing he’d ever seen, not even the sparkle of glass, broken or blown into shape. It was beautiful.

“Shiny, isn’t it? See the way it catches the last light of the day and glints it at you. Little flashes of light as it turns and sways, you can never quite tell when the next flash will be…”

John was trying to guess when the pendant would glint at him but the man was right, he could never predict the reflections of light but he tried to, following the gentle sway of the pendant in his hand and trying to make out the details of the engravings on the silver.

The man was still talking but John wasn’t listening. He was still leaning towards him, and he was still speaking in a low voice he had to strain for.

Then suddenly the glittering pendant was gone, being tucked away in the man’s shirt again. The sun had gone down and the sky was darkening outside the windows. John blinked himself back to awareness. It wasn’t like him to zone out like that. It was unprofessional and he should be making a better impression on this man.

“I hope you will come tomorrow night, I see great potential in you and it would be a crime to leave it untapped.” The man was leaving.

“Wait, you didn’t tell me your name.”

“Nor did you tell me yours. But may call me the Leader.” It shouldn’t have been enough for John but it was. That was all he needed to know about the man’s identity. He was the Leader.

\-----

The following night he was back at the crumbling church. He arrived an hour before sunset but wasn’t sure why when he knew the sermon didn’t begin until the sun was gone. His clothes were smart-casual and his pockets were completely empty, because he didn’t want to be discovered or have anything stolen he told himself.

There were many others there before him, maybe a dozen in total. He spotted Darren Harris next to someone who must be his brother and went to join them.

“Hey, are you two regulars, this is my first time.” He pretended like he didn’t know Darren just in case.

Darren in turn acted like he didn’t know him either. “Yes, we have been before. If you want we can show you how to proceed as we go.” He was a very good actor, if he hadn’t known he never would have guessed he was so worried about his brother he went to the police.

Before John could do any more than thank him the Leader stepped into the hall from a door at the other end. He was dressed in a simple silk robe and as he approached the altar in the center every man there simultaneously pulled off his top and cast them aside. Without realizing John did so too, like it was natural. The air was warm on his skin and he felt comfortable in the company of these other men, not exposed at all.

On the altar was a collection of candles which the Leader lit one at a time. When the sun went down they would provide the only light.

When they were all lit he pulled at the tie on his robe and let it fall away in a seamless motion. He was naked underneath but for that pendant that had so caught John’s attentions before. John fixed his gaze firmly on it rather than the man’s naked form, but his gaze did dart around the room to see everyone else was looking at the pendant too, but not with the determination of not wanting to look anywhere else, but of wanting to look at it alone. Despite himself John cast a look over the Leader’s form. It was powerful and hairy, masculine, more so than John himself but he reasoned that the man had extra years to bulk up. He hoped to be like that one day, in both body and confidence. The man’s manhood was soft but a full five inches with low hanging balls amid a manly bush. John wondered if he was a grower or just a shower.

The Leader took off the pendant and held it high over the candles. The sun was just touching the horizon and the light was streaming clearly through the window onto him, the pendant caught in the full light and the light it through off was inescapable. The heat haze from the candles, though slight, was enough to make it shimmer as it swayed and spun. John found himself waiting for the random flashes of light, anticipating them and wanting them, rather than trying to predict them as he had before. This time it was about receiving the light when it was given and not wanting it.

The Leader was speaking. “My brothers, we have gathered once again to share our power and our pleasure. Tonight we shall show each other the love we desire to show and be shown. We will bring forth the Alpha within and let that power seep into our everyday lives. Tonight we each take another step to becoming Alpha Men. Let us pray…”

As one the men stood and began to speak. John listened, not knowing the words, but found them washing over him like a song he knew well becoming background noise. The men slowly moved forward towards the altar, crowding in around it. The candles, he recalled for he was not looking now, had been a light brown, cinnamon he thought, and must be scented. It made sense for a ritual—that’s what this was, not so much a sermon. Now right in front of him he breathed it in and tried to place the smell, but it was like nothing he had ever experienced before, heady and almost musky.

The only things he was aware of was his breathing in of that smell and the flashes of the setting sun from the pendant and the words of the Leader that had fallen into the background. He was quite consumed and content with his lot.

After some time he was aware of movement around him but before he could rouse himself to register what he was seeing he felt a very gentle hand take his chin and turn his face upwards. The Leader stood over him, smiling warmly down. The pendant was around his neck again and was nestled just underneath the swell of his pectoral muscles. The sun was down now so the glimmers of light weren’t as strong as before but were still there from the candles.

“I thought it best to give you a private talk, seeing as you are our newest member and unfamiliar in our ways. A special talk, would you like that?”

John nodded, he felt so detached from his actions.

The Leader guided him to a seat and sat very close, he was almost pressed up against him and his breath was in John’s ear. John was left with a clear view of the whole of the room and everyone in it but for all that he looked at he didn’t really see anything. Again, it was all in the background.

The Leader was speaking in a low voice in his ears and John shivered. An arm wrapped around his shoulders in a half embrace and he leaned into it. He didn’t think he had ever felt so relaxed.

He trusted the Leader and listened to every word he said and let him do whatever he pleased.

\-----

It was well into Sunday evening when John was fully aware of himself again. He was unsure if he was waking up or just coming back to himself. He was sprawled out on his sofa with no memory of how he had gotten home from the church. John closed his eyes and tried to recall… but the images were like that of a dream, slipping away as he reached for them.

He picked himself up, he was starving and wherever his weekend had disappeared to he was going to spend the rest of it sleeping.

Once in bed he slept easy and dreamed of the church and the men there. In his dream he lie on the alter, naked but unashamed as he was surrounded by equally naked men. Stood at his feet was the Leader and his pendant, shining like a twinkling star in the center of his chest. As one the crowd reached out and touched him. Their touch was electrifying and he gasped, in his dream and in his bed. The Leader watched as the hands ran over his skin but in an exploring way and not sexual. His nipples and genitals were untouched, despite how they stood erect and he wanted them explored by foreign hands.

He looked to the Leader and was given a nod of approval and permission. John came, surrounded by naked men, and because a man had told him to.

When he woke he had no memory of dreaming but couldn’t miss the mess in his sleeping and pants. He simply smirked at his virility and went about as normal.

\-----

For John life took on a strange new dimension in the following days as he began a second life that he was only half aware of but fully accepted.

At the end of every night he resolved to go to bed early but then, once he had finished up for the night, rather than changing into his bed clothes and performing his usual bedtime routine, he mentally changed gears and dressed to leave his home for the night. The further he walked from his home the more disassociated he became from his body and actions, every step took him further from control over himself and every blink had him struggling to think just a little bit more. It wasn’t walking while he slept, it was sleeping while he was walking. And the sun hadn’t even set yet.

By the time he reached his destination he was void of all thought but following the instructions he had been give, following an invisible lead.

The world beyond the church fell away as he entered it and as he approached the altar the need for clothes fell away too, he let them drop to the floor with no thought for them any more.

He was there, and His word was all that mattered. John followed the word and was rewarded with approval and satisfaction. That was what he got for devotion.

His pendant was always held high in the light before him and the radiance was dazzling and filled his whole vision for the duration of the personal sermon; He stood naked before the altar, and John naked and kneeling on the altar. The words washed over him, having begun as he left his home but now they were new and reverberated in his ears rather than his mind.

\-----

The altar was where his various worships took place, as was only right. He would lie himself upon it and do as he was told without thought. It was easy to do as he was told, barely even listening, just obeying Him. All around the room were candles providing new light in the falling darkness and their heady aroma and warmth soothed him. The stone of the altar was muted by silk cloth draped over it and towering on either side were three-legged metal objects he knew but could not identify but felt watched by. He had been told not to concern himself with them and so he did nothing more than see them in the corner of his eye as they watched, unblinking and as if with many minds behind them, from their perfect vantage point, a well placed position and practiced angle.

Warm oil was drizzled on his manhood like it was a fine meal and he himself rubbed it across his skin, spreading it across his body. His body shine in the flickering candlelight, not worthy of the light of Him, but he was told he was pleasing and His satisfaction was his own.

More oil was on his manhood and he massaged it slowly, not rushing, just basking in the pleasure until he was told to release his seed. Until the word was given to him he was sure that however close he was to cumming he could not do so without His word. If he was to tease himself for ever then so it would be, never slowing or stopping, not shying away from any sensitive spot he might find that made him gasp. He felt his pleasure was also His so he made it good for himself, torturing his body with the pleasure.

When the word was given he immediately released all across himself, shooting hot white spurts as far up his body as his face. It was worth the praise and words of encouragement.

“The powers have been very pleased with your show of devotion, my brother, you have done me proud.”

John woke the next morning, in such a good mood he couldn’t stop grinning.

\-----

Another night and the prelude and setup were the same but also different. This time John was truly blessed as He massaged the oil into his skin with His own hands. Such ministrations were too much for him and he had to hold back his weeping that he should be given such attentions and gentle touches, exploring every inch of his skin, leaving him nowhere to hide a flaw in his being. Had he know he would be the subject of such a divine gaze he would have worked out all his life to be worthy of Him, his mere six pack and 200 pounds putting him to shame.

As He focused His touches on John’s manhood John could not contain himself and cried out and bucked into the divine touch. Only the absence of His command prevented him from emptying himself as he had the previous night. He heard Him speak again and listened with all his might to help hold back the waves of pleasure. For the first time he could make out the words spoken to him clearly.

“...the powers are always impressed with you, but they always want more too...” They entered his mind, swirling around it and taking up all his thoughts before fading away and being lost forever.

He didn’t hear the words giving him permission but his brain and body reacted like a switch was flipped inside his head. His balls emptied out all their seed across his stomach and chest, the warmth of the release adding to the warm pleasure that filled him. He was whispering words of praise and encouragement as he continued to stoke him, John was so sensitive now but he dare not move or speak to stop Him from doing as he desired with his body. He babbled out his gratitude for His blessing.

He lie there, the pleasure leaving him drained, sweaty and panting on the altar of his Leader. He felt movement around him as He climbed on top of him. He knelt above him, his knees on either side of his head and John’s stomach serving as His seat. His balls brushed John’s chest and His penis stood erect, swaying above his face. The glittering star of the pendant swung higher up, perfectly aligned to bob in and out of view around the head of His cock. He was both a grower and a shower with ten inches of manhood that was presented to him of all people. It was beautiful, long and thick and he felt shame in its presence, that he was not worthy of it. He was blessed.

But his hand was guided into position and wrapped around it non the less. John babbled what might have been a thank you with far too many words of gratitude, he was too overwhelmed with the feel of the warm and solid flesh he had been tasked with gratifying. He did for his Leader what he had done for him and used every trick he knew that brought him pleasure. More words fell from His lips and into his ears, telling how good he was doing and to keep going, not that John needed telling.

When He released he did so all over John’s chest, neck and face. John had never touched another man’s cock before tonight, let alone the seed of another man. But this was no mere man, was it? This was his Leader, his God, He ruled in this place and His power over everyone and everything was absolute. He owned John, absolutely.

“You have passed another test, the powers will be pleased. Soon you will be moving on to greater challenges to your manhood, I pray you do well.”

When John woke in his bed he was fully rested and content with life. He didn’t think twice about the crusted substance on his torso and face, he just breathed in the residual scent and licked up what he could around his lips. Whatever it was it was nice!

\-----

This night was different too. As before he made his pilgrimage to the church and was lain on the altar by his Leader and his body anointed with oils. But tonight there was a special blessing.

He took up a seat on the edge of the altar and, making unbreaking eye contact with John, He lowered His mouth to John’s manhood and dragged His tongue along his length. John cried out in delight and felt tears roll down his face as He lavished his unworthy manhood with His tongue. Then He took him in his mouth and John knew he was in the presence of God. Only a God could make him come like this, drawing all the seed from him like a divine command that MUST be obeyed by reality itself!

He had sinned, however, for he had spilled his seed without permission, he knew this would not go unnoticed by the powers.

Once again, the Leader straddled his upper body but this time He was sat higher up, His divine manhood directly over John’s face. John had never done anything like this before but felt no revulsion or hesitation in pleasing his God. For the first time he took a cock in his mouth but to him this was not a blowjob; it was an act of worship of someone so much greater than himself and when he succeeded in bringing Him to climax he swallowed down the holy seed with a mortal greed. It was the nectar of the Gods!

“You continue to make me proud and pass the challenges of the powers, but you know you are guilty of a transgression against my will.”

John cried. He cried and begged for forgiveness and made promises of devotion he knew he would keep whatever they were. The Leader stoked his hair and smiled sadly but was not to be swayed. He moved down John’s body and sat between his legs and guided him as he was commanded to turn over. John’s ass was on his lap and he knew what was coming.

He liked to think he took his punishment like a man, that was why he was there, was it not? To prove he was worthy of being an Alpha Male. He held back his cries of pain for as long as he could and the tears of pain for even longer but he still cried again and screamed. Each blow was a reminder of his sinfulness and of God’s wrath and he knew he deserved it and was cleansed with every slap of the hand, but it went on for so long.

When He took mercy on the broken man he was held close and forgiven and John thanked Him for every strike that he knew had turned his ass the brightest of reds.

The following day he went to work and sat on his recovering ass and felt a stab of shame before remembering how he had been forgiven. The pain was a sign of his God’s love and mercy.

\-----

After the usual oiling of his body he was again shown something different tonight.

“The powers were pleased with how you took your punishment and want to see how you will react to pleasure...”

His legs were taken in hand and raised, pressed against his body and his own hands guided to hold them in place. The Leader took position, kneeling with a clear view of his genitals and exposed buttocks. John had never exposed this part of himself to Him before but if it was his wish…

His fingers were still oiled and slid, effortlessly over his cheeks, working in more oil. John could only imagine how they shined, having now returned to their normal healthy tan. His fingers touched at his entrance and John shuddered, feeling a flash of fear that cut through his mind. He blinked away his clouded mind and the feeling of fear grew along with confusion and… anger? Such feelings in the presence of the Leader were unprecedented!

The pendant flashed above and He was speaking his words of comfort, so relaxing and warm to him, filling his mind with feelings of ease and contentment. If He wanted this then it was a good thing, He wouldn’t let him come to harm.

The finger on his hole pressed in, going where no one had ever gone before and John forced his body to relax and trust Him. As the finger entered him further his gaze was unwavering from the glittering above and the sound of his Leader’s voice. A second finger, a third, twisting and moving inside him in ways that made him wriggle in a confusion of sensations. Then—

Again, his God found a way to bring feelings like no other could. Where once was terrible pain was now the greatest of pleasures. Some hidden place inside him, where he had never dared to have himself or any other explore, had been braved by Him and John had been shown what he had denied himself for all these years!

He knew he could, and would, try this himself but would never be met with the same result as when another, his Leader no less, did it to him. It took all his strength of will to hold back his release, fearing the disappointment of his Leader more than the pain of his punishment. He found a balance between giving in to the pleasure and controlling it.

When the word come he released himself without a touch, all over himself as he had before and again, the words of his Leader were on his lips and it was good.

“You are strong, brother, your self control is admirable. The powers weren’t sure you could withstand it but I had faith in you.” And that meant the world to the spent man on the altar.

\-----

This time they were not alone. Until now John’s religious experiences had been an intimate event between God and His disciple but now the other apostles were here.

As on the first night he had set foot on the holy ground they were sat on the pews around the altar, unclothed this time and chanting the prayers of the Leader. John felt aware of the others even if they weren’t looking at him but that was of no consequence when the Leader was there at the head of the church, his exposed flesh putting all others to shame. John would do anything for his God.

As he had on previous nights, John stripped his clothing and lay on the altar and was soon surrounded by his fellows.

The Leader stood at his feet and held the sermon, speaking as if he was above such concerns of nudity and with certainty that his words were being listened to and adored.

“My children, the time has come to welcome another into our fold. This man has been presented to me by fate and I have spent many nights testing him and teaching him in our ways. He is most worthy of a place of respect among us. Welcome him as your brother.”

“We welcome you, brother.”

“Now comes the final step in his initiation. He has been shown many earthly delights by my own hand, now is the final carnal pleasure he had never known. What better way to show devotion to his faith than with a virgin sacrifice?”

The men who were on the cusp of being his brothers took hold of his body and prepared him. This night they were the ones rubbing the oil onto his flesh but that was no matter, they showed him the same care as He had. They lifted his legs and parted them, exposing that part of him that had been explored before by God and he remembered his fear and how foolish it seemed now he knew how he could feel when touched just right. This time there was no fear, he wanted to discover everything the Leader wanted to show him. The brothers took his arms too and held them above his head.

The Leader was kneeling between his legs as before. The look on His face was of pride and joy, he was gaining a new follower and John was going to prove that he was worth of the position and make his God proud!

He knew what was about to happen, he welcomed it.

The Leader oiled up his manhood and touched His head to John’s entrance. John gasped in anticipation, he had had the member in his body before but this was a sign of how he was prepared to offer himself. He was a virgin before his God.

God pressed into him, slowly, letting him stretch and become accustomed to the intrusion, but he would not stop until he was fully inside his worshiper. John moaned at the burning sensation that rippled through him, he wriggled on the altar and the hands on him let him move but held him firm. The Leader was fully inside him and grinning down at him with a savage delight that looked natural on his face but sent a thrill of fear through him that he hadn’t expected. This was a dark side to his God.

”Wakey, wakey, Detective,” said the Leader.

And Police Detective John Kelly was fully aware of where he was and what was happening. He was lying, naked and oiled, in an abandoned church, surrounded by equally naked men—strangers—who were holding him in place as a man fucked him! This man—had he really believed him to be a god?—who had been teaching—tormenting—him on a nightly basis! He had been coming back to him night after night, fully willingly, and let himself be touched and played with like a toy, and taught to please a man. He had been this man’s pet! And now he could see, on either side of the altar and towering over the group, a camera on a tripod to capture his exposed body and let who knew how many perverted people see him!

He struggled but the hands on him held him tight and there was no chance of his escape.

“Hush, my child,” said the Leader, “I know it can be distressing when a member is initiated but have faith.” He shifted and his cock inside John’s ass brushed against his prostate and John felt that feeling he had been shown before shoot through him and he resisted the hands holding him for a different reason now. He would never have known these feelings had it not been for this man, maybe he wasn’t all bad. The Leader was pulling out of him and John’s body missed him. He struggled towards him to try and get him back inside but he was held firm by the believers.

The Leader’s gaze was mesmerizing and his eyes glittered like the beautiful pendant, he could only look between the two but there was little difference: they were both piercing his soul!

“You were so lost in life, I saw it in you when we first met, and I knew I could help you, like I have helped these others.” The Leader sat up straight as his hips rocked back and forth and he spread his arms wide to encompass the whole congregation. His sweat-glazed sculpted body was majestic and John could see himself worshiping it. “Here you have not only a brotherhood but a purpose, it is your job to bring out that inner power to enrich the lives of those in this church.” He dropped onto hands on either side of John’s head and leaned in close so their noses were almost touching. John could feel his breath on his lips. “I can help you attain levels of power and manhood you have never imagined!”

John’s mouth was opening and closing with no control over the noises he was letting loose from them.

“All you have to do, is devote yourself to me.”

The hands were no longer holding him in place, John didn’t know when they had let go but he was now holding onto the Leader for dear life, like he would die if he let go. His arms around his shoulders and his legs around his body, helping to bring him in with every thrust.

“Yes,” he managed to say, “Yes, I’m yours, command me as you will and I will obey.”

There was that grin again. “Then cum for your Master!” and He locked lips with his newest disciple as He flooded his insides and the mortal spilled his own seed between them.

Around them the brothers were finishing their prayers and releasing their own seed, shooting onto their newest member of their brotherhood in a baptism. The night was still young, they had so much more seed to give. They would be the next to take the new initiate, their seed merging with that of the Leader and cleansing John’s soul, imparting their energy to him to empower him. If he was going to achieve greatness then he would need all their help as often as possible. And they were all willing to make the time and effort to donate to him.

\-----

For the first time that he could remember John was happy and content in his life. He had never truly been aware of how unhappy and unfulfilled he had been, how aimless and lonely he had deluded himself into thinking he wasn’t.

No longer now he had found Him and been embraced by the church. He went every night, looking forward to it like it was the reward for simply being alive. After work he worked out to hone his body into the Leader’s strongest and most beautiful follower. After his workout and shower, making sure he was clean, he went straight to his church, stripped his clothes and oiled himself in preparation, and waited for his brothers and, if he was lucky, his Leader.

Some nights he went lonely, but he never felt alone. Some nights he would wait until the clock struck midnight and then he would put his clothes back on and return home, knowing not to expect anyone after then. Those nights were few.

Most nights he was joined by his brothers, not always all of them, but always two or three at least. They would make sure he was charged with the energy he needed to reach his potential. He sucked on their cocks and rode them on the altar, often taking two at a time and sometimes three. He was so grateful that they went to the effort for him and thanked them for their seed every time, sure he could feel the energies being absorbed into him.

And others were seeing it too. At work he was being spoken of, he could see it, how he was happier and more confident and how his boss and colleges were taking an interest in him as he increased his case record above all the others. At the gym they were echoing the praise. He was bigger and stronger and he had to put in a request for a new uniform to fit his growing frame.

And he owed it all to the Leader. He would do anything to express his gratitude—and did so whenever He came to him to fill him with his energy. Anything, including the special task he had been given: to find more men worthy of his Leader’s attentions. The Leader said there were more men who were going to waste and that to let them do so would be a crime. If John saw another who deserved Leader’s blessing he was to bring him to the church’s attentions. He had been given specific criteria and every man he laid eyes on was a potential brother-to-be.

A lawyer who had been in his police station several times defending young offenders, a wealthy investor who had been pick-pocket, another officer who he had seen at the gym. They all had that something about them: the potential presence, the masculinity, the sad disillusionment that he had seen in the mirror.

He spoke to them all and knew them to be of a kin. He would bring them to the Leader to share the blessing he had been shown. He felt some jealousy that he would no longer be the only one but the Leader was to be obeyed, and He had shown him such happiness John wanted others to know it too.

They would all share in the energies of the Bringers of Delights.


End file.
